


The Introduction

by anima_libera



Series: The Selection [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fem!Tsuna, Harem, Humor, Modern Setting, OC, Platonic Romance, occasional cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anima_libera/pseuds/anima_libera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her mother dead and a father she never knew existed, Sawada Tsunahime lived a life of normalcy, trying to fade into the background as much as she can. Until the announcement came she was one of the selected!</p><p>The Selection is a once in a lifetime opportunity, a tradition brought out once no legitimate male heir could ascend the throne of Vongola. Twenty-six girls. One throne. One Sky.</p><p>The first step to becoming decimo awaits.<br/>And although initially against it, destiny seemed to think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to 'The Selection,' in a sense that girls will have to compete for the throne; though, since I haven't read the book yet, it's safe to say the only thing I borrowed from it was that idea and nothing more. Please enjoy! :)

"I'm home."

There was no answer. She looked at the wall clock. It read 9 in the evening. Tsuna sighed.

She quietly proceeded to the kitchen and unpacked all the things she brought from the store, some instant noodles and a few necessities. After stashing everything on their corresponding cabinets, she took out her take-out ramen and went to the living room.

She turned on the TV, a bit pleased having remembered she was just in time in paying her electric bills a while ago. It was a good thing her ginger best friend Kyoko mentioned receipts. She smiled and heartily slurped in the noodles.

On the screen was the weird but usual advertisements. Tsuna ignored all of them, not particularly interested in anything after a tiring day both at school and in her part time job. After about ten of them or so, a new program was finally introduced on the screen. It's theme was like a reality talkshow, with a single sofa and a coffee table in front, with a royal blue backdrop. Only difference was there was the country's royal insignia layered on the backdrop.

Tsuna furrowed her brows. Then, as if to answer her curiosity, a man appeared on the screen, some random introductory announcer. He greeted the live guests and viewers, before recounting the importance of the program. It was time to draw the selected.

"Oh… right," Tsuna muttered, finally remembering the events these past few months.

The kingdom was in an uproar ever since the last of the princes, heir apparent to the king, had been killed by various  _weird_ circumstances. And under the royal law, if a case does happen when no other male heirs can succeed, the  _selection_ must take place.

The Selection is a prestigious process of choosing among the citizens ladies who are good enough to take the throne and rule Vongola. The announcement had been made about a month ago to all 18 and above candidates willing to take the opportunity. Those interested could file in their names; and once registered, there was no turning back. The final casting would be about … "When was it again?" Tsuna thought hard. "Ahh… right, it was this afternoon," she shrugged. It wasn't like she wanted to join anyway.

The Selection is a three-part process. The Introduction. The Elimination. The Succession. And each sounded too tiring to Tsuna, a great big hassle she doesn't want to take part of. Not to mention, being Queen seemed like a very tedious job. So though she was very much eligible to join, the  _official_ requirement was only the age after all, she took a pass on it.

She gulped in the remaining soup before placing the bowl on the table. At the same time, a girl with violet hair tied into a pineapple-like bun appeared on the screen, apparently introduced by the man. She had an eyepatch on her left eye.

 _Chrome Dokuro._ Tsuna recognised her as one of the minor officials of the castle, a shy girl in charge of some official public announcements. Until now, Tsuna wondered how a girl as shy as she was given the job. She scratched her head. But after a while decided to let the matter go. Well, whatever it was, the nobilities must have their own reasons.

This time though, Tsuna knew the announcement she'd make was about the drawing of candidates for the selection process. Now, one might think this strange and inappropriate for such an important occasion … but it was  _necessary_.

First. The future queen must be willing to rule the country. As such, candidates are only for those interested, never forced. Second. To prevent possible biases, gathering all the papers from various cities all over the country, a draw lots must take place. It was a simple but rather effective plan. It had happened twice already, thrice if to include this generation; and all two occurrences were a success.

Chrome began the draw lots after some preliminary history and brief summary. Out of all 1,024 that submitted, she reminded only 26 would be chosen to proceed.

Tsuna grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight. Though she didn't wrote in herself, it was still thrilling and a bit hair-raising to know who the candidates would be. Among the 26 is the next ruler of their country. She couldn't help but feel nervous and excited. Chrome picked up papers from the draw-lot cylinder, unfolded it and called out names. Those mentioned and their respective cities were flashed on the screen.

01\. Hinamori Sakura, Sora.

02\. Shizori Inori, Sora.

03\. Miura Haru, Arashi.

…

Sometime after, though excited at first, Tsuna tuned them out. She was feeling sleepy and despite her efforts, her head began to bob down. She forced herself awake again. She should at least let the ceremony finish, just out of respect for her country. But… she really was sleepy. Tsuna clicked her tongue, something she rarely does.

"...And for the 26th candidate, umm, Ms. Sawada Tsunahime from Namimori District."

 _Finally!_ Tsuna smiled and bobbed her head, giving a thumbs up at the screen like a boss approving her underling.  _Done at last_ , she thought. She looked at her screen again and read the last candidate. Sawada. Tsunahime. Hmm… why does that name sounded familiar? She scratched her head again and rubbed her eyes. Tsuna animatedly stood up and grabbed the bowl, about to clean up when …

Sawada. Tsunahime.  
Tsunahime.  
Tsuna.  
Hmm…  
Tsuna.

"Tsuna… Ehhhhhhhh—?" she dropped the bowl and screamed.

 


	2. The Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this! A bit slow on development, but I hope you could stay long enough for some changes. That said, please enjoy. :D

Tsuna was still shaken after that weird announcement last night, to the point that she couldn't sleep. She tried convincing herself everything was a joke, perhaps a technical difficulty of her TV or the show. Or everything was probably a result of hallucination from fatigue. She tried pinching herself. It hurts.

Moreover, it didn't help when the next day at 5 in the morning, someone knocked on her door. Though with her hair disheveled, eyes droopy and still in school uniform from yesterday, she forced herself to answer it. And the minute she did, about 5 men clad in business suits and sunglasses greeted her. There was the small golden pin, the royal symbol, pinned on their collars. Tsuna's sweat dropped. She suddenly began to feel conscious of how she looked.  _So early!_ she mentally exclaimed.  _There are no cameras, are there?_ She looked around. There was none.

Tsuna invited them in but they all refused, reasoning they were only there to remind her of the results anyway. A man said that in three days time, they would come again to pick her up. So, until then, she can do nothing but perhaps say brief goodbyes to her friends, school and work if she had one. She cannot bring anything, even clothing, so packing was out of the question. Tsuna nodded absentmindedly.

When they left, Tsuna scratched her head. Annoyance, confusion and doubt mixed together. She was still puzzled about everything that happened. She didn't remember writing her name. So… how? Did she sleepwalk and actually manage to register in the dead of the night? Registration was open 24/7. But… Tsuna shook her head.

"Ahh…" she screamed in frustration. "This is trouble. I don't want to be queen. I don't want to be decimo."

She can argue of course that she wasn't the one who wrote in herself. But she knew doing so would only be pointless. The registration was strict. Watchers who are highly resistant to mist's illusion would double-check the name, picture and all other information to the face casting in using the country registry. So it was impossible to fool anyone. And putting in your name was absolute. No turning back. Un-arguable. Much so when you are drawn as the selected.

Tsuna sighed. Perhaps going to school would clear her head? She really needs to stop worrying about all this. Plus, thinking actually makes her feel nauseous. Tsuna massaged her temples before heading back in.

 

\- 0 1 -

 

Going to school just actually makes her feel worse, Tsuna grunted. She was so used to fading in the background that, after last night's announcements causing her to be noticed, she couldn't stand the occasional teases and stares from her neighbours. Or anyone in particular.

"Ah.. Tsuna-chan, ohayou!" a gentle voice greeted her from the right. Tsuna turned to see her friend waving whilst running towards her. Behind the ginger-head woman was another lad, white-haired and tall, with bandages wrapped around his knuckles. He was punching the air like a skilled boxer that he is.

"Ohayou Kyoko-chan, onii-san," Tsuna smiled. Her mood might've been sour but no way in hell would she drag her friend to misery with her problems.

"Oh, Sawada-chan! Join the boxing club to the extreme!" Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother and captain of aforementioned club, screamed. The perfect epitome of extreme, as if fires and even said word 'extreme' was painted on his very face. And yup, even his favourite word was 'extreme.'

"Onii-san, please stop bothering Tsuna-chan with your club," Kyoto apologised to his friend.

"No, it's alright Kyoko-chan," Tsuna maintained the smile.

"But Sawada-chan is extremely extreme! It would be good to have her on my club."

Tsuna's eye twitched.

She hadn't meant it, impress Ryohei. It was just that the kendo's ex-captain, Kensuke Mochida, was bothering Kyoko too much. So when the lad crossed the line, Tsuna couldn't help but put the said lad in place. Only a few people were there to witness their fight, mostly street thugs Mochida had called for help. And she beat all of them. She didn't realise Ryohei was there too. So, ever since then, the boxing captain wouldn't let go of her.

"What exactly did Tsuna-chan do to get your attention, onii-san?" Kyoko had her pointy on her chin, finally taking the hint to ask.

"She extremely beat up Mochida and his men," Ryohei answered. Kyoko stared blankly at the two. Tsuna was lowering her head, hoping Kyoko wouldn't believe it. And she didn't.

"Really? I didn't know Tsuna-chan could fight," in-came her innocent reply. For some, it might've come out as an insult. But Tsuna understood. After all, she was no-good Tsuna in school. She failed her written tests, was very poor in athletics and generally worse physically. How could someone like her be proficient in fighting?

But she was. Unbelievably, she is.

Tsuna didn't say a word. She believed saying anything else would just worsen the condition. It was best to drop it. Kyoko would soon forget about all of it. The three went on silently to school.

"Ara… Tsuna-chan, that's right, I heard you were one of the selected?" Kyoko asked, breaking the silence just when they were a few blocks away from school. Tsuna resisted the urge to hide underneath her palms again, almost tripping in the process. "Omedetou, Tsuna-chan."

 _There's nothing to congratulate, Kyoko-chan,_ Tsuna replied mentally, grieving as she remembered her plight.

"So… it worked, eh?" the other went on mumbling. At this point, Tsuna's ear perked and she faced her friend.

"What worked?"

"I cast in your name, Tsuna-chan," Kyoko answered innocently, not knowing what she did was the very cause of Tsuna's misery. Tsuna again resisted the urge to slap herself and grit her teeth. "Mama wanted me to join so I pretended I was while writing your name. Watcher-san was sleepy that time so it slipped."

 _Wha-? That's it?_ Tsuna's sweat dropped. Dark brown eyes searched orangey ones.  _What kind of reason is that?_ She face-palmed.

"Kyoko, why? Why me?" Tsuna faced her friend and grabbed her shoulders, crying mentally at the same time. Tsuna wasn't angry. A bit frustrated and disappointed, yes, that the cause of it all was so simple. But she can never be angry, not for something like this.

"Gomen, Tsuna-chan," Kyoko apologised. "But isn't that great? There's a chance you'd be the queen!"

 _That's the problem_ \- she thought.

"Tsuna isn't extremely fit to be queen, Kyoko!" Ryohei butted in.

"Ryohei's right, Kyoko," though Ryohei's interjection somehow hurt Tsuna, she couldn't help but agree still. "Mou!" Frustrated, she let go of Kyoko. Well, at least now she knew who was the cause of all this. And that she didn't embarrassingly sleepwalk.

The only plan left for her this time would be … do something stupid that will cause her elimination on the introduction. Yes, yes. That's the only course of action left. Then, she can go back to being ordinary again, no problem.

It was a solid plan she was sure could happen.

All she needed was to be herself.

 

\- 0 1 -

 

Three days passed and five men came to pick her up. Agents, she called them. At first glance, they seemed to look the same, similar to the first five three days ago. But Tsuna noticed they weren't. They were completely different five men, not that it mattered.

The minute she got out, Kyoko and Ryohei were already outside her house to bid goodbye one last time and Tsuna does appreciate it. She each hugged them, promising she'd be back soon. Then, being led to a black sedan car, she finally left with the five.

It was a short ride to the airport. After all, Namimori district is just a small town within the Metro City of Arashi. Along the ride, the five men informed her again of her schedules, stating they'd only accompany her until the airport. A private jet prepared by the royals would then directly take her to the capital Sora, where she would meet the other 25 candidates. Tsuna nodded, though she knew in a few minutes or so she'd forget the instructions said anyway. Then, before she left the car, one agent gave her a strange violet pill and asked her to drink it. Thinking they were for travelling, Tsuna did as she was told.

Both rides were uneventful, car and plane. Tsuna had actually hoped kami-sama would zap the carriage she was in, thus 'causing her to back-out of the competition. But nothing of the sort happened. She had landed safely to the country's capital.

Tsuna tried to calm herself the moment she arrived. She'd been very anxious ever since the fact she was one of the 26 dawned on her again. She had heard the other 25 came from the main cities of the metros, that only she came from the small districts. The others must've been rich as hell, as compared to her who could barely make ends meet, after her mom died and a father she isn't even sure existed or not.

 _Ah… no point comparing yourself, Tsuna_ , she consoled herself. After all, what can someone who had nothing possibly lose?

With that in mind, she straightened up herself and pushed the double glass doors of the airport and stepped outside.

 

 **T** o Be Continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading! :D By the way, though I said all/Tsuna, sorry I just couldn't bring in a Ryohei/Tsuna pair. Just... no. I have other plans for Ryohei and Tsuna is not one of them, not romantically at least. Anyway, let me know what you think.
> 
> NEXT UP: At the Sky Capital, Sora.


	3. At the Sky Capital, Sora

"Kyudaime," a man spoke, bowing a perfect ninety degrees at another man standing outside the balcony. The latter referred to as  _Kyuudaime_  was about his mid-seventies, though he looked only about his sixties, with ashen grey hair and a sceptre on one hand. He stood with poise, shoulders squared on both sides. He was appreciating the tranquility of the gardens, admiring the beauty bathe by the moon and the stars. As much as he hated to tear himself away from such a view, he must still do his job and with haste.

He turned to the former.

The man waited for his superior to acknowledge his presence. When he finally did, he stood up straight and presented what was reported by the research team. "We've analysed the flame inputs of the selected. Twenty-two of them could use varying degrees of one of the six guardian flames, with one being able to use three simultaneously. Four are non-flame users."

Timoteo, the Vongola IX, furrowed his brows. "No sky-users?" The man shook his head. Nono sighed heavily. Well, it was expected. After all, sky-flame users were the rarest of the rare, only about 1 in a million people can have the affinity for sky. And even among them, a 1 in a thousand can wield it. But…

For a moment there, the younger man swore he had seen a look of confusion flashed on the Nono's face. But before he could even blink, any sign of doubt was gone. Vongola IX nodded to the man and let him go. "You've done a good job," he praised. A bit weirded out, the man bowed nonetheless before leaving. Left alone, Timoteo sighed as he faced the gardens of his estate once more.

In the last two selections, they were lucky enough to get a handful of sky-users. And during the elimination process, said sky-users were very talented to go past until the succession. Daniela, Vongola Ottavo and Nono's mother, was one classic example — the second heiress from the selection. Timoteo looked at the ring on his hand. Well, he just hoped in some way, by some miracle, it would accept someone even though the class type is different, though the chances of that is next to zero.

If everything goes down to worse however, not all is lost yet, Nono mused. There's always the escape of marriage and birth. Whoever becomes queen and is rejected by the ring, she can always marry any of the nobles and give birth to an heir worthy of the Vongola Sky Ring. Timoteo knew it was a wicked plan, imposing even, but they were left with no choice, not when they are tied down by the strict traditional process of succession. And Vongola must never  _not_ have an heir.

Though, Nono thought it strange. He knew the identities of the selected. And for one particular lass, he was very intimate with her family. That said, Nono had hoped at least she would be a sky-user. To think the reports would show none… very peculiar indeed, he breathed.

"Timoteo," another voice spoke behind, a voice deeper and exude more power than Nono could ever imagine. Timoteo pushed whatever that he was thinking at the back of his mind. He tightened his grip on his sceptre and then turned around and faced down.

Behind him, though behaving and thinking like a man, had an appearance far from one. A baby. Wearing a black suite and a chameleon perched on his orange-striped black fedora hat. The only man who can call Timoteo by his name.

"Reborn," Nono addressed.

 

\- 0 2 -

 

Tsuna was awed by the sight that greeted her the moment she stepped out of the airport. Skyscrapers reaching the sky. Magnificent buildings and tall statues. And… wait, where those people flying? Tsuna had to rub her eyes to believe it was real. Some men and women were flying, flames of different colours emitted from the shoes they wore. So flying shoes really do exist! Tsuna became embarrassed. All this time, she thought the advertisements were exaggerated.

"Close your mouth or a fly might get in," she heard someone said. Tsuna promptly closed her mouth and turned to see a woman with shoulder-length pink hair, who flipped said hair as if in disgust being stared at by Tsuna. Tsuna ignored the action, but she was in awe nonetheless. The woman was clearly rich, if her flowery dress and smooth skin were any indication.

While most girls in Sora went for dresses and skirts, Tsuna only wore her favourite black-orange jacket and jeans, the most presentable clothes she had so far. Her skin was a bit tanned and not at all flawless, being bathe under the sun for work and school most of the time. And her brunette hair, though silky once because of her mom, became unkempt from time to time. She paid no particular importance in maintaining it, opting to carelessly tie it instead to keep it from interfering with work.

Seeing the woman before her just gave her all the more reason to return home as soon as possible. She exude femininity, something Tsuna can never have. This was not her place. She doesn't belong here, Tsuna convinced herself.

"Please ignore her uh…"

"Tsuna," Tsuna automatically replied. She spun around and beamed at another girl approaching her, one with dark brown hair tied into a small ponytail. "Please call me Tsuna."

"Nice meeting you, Tsuna-san," the girl smiled. "I'm Haru. Miura Haru."

They bowed to each other.

"That girl over there was Hinamori Sakura. She'd been dissing anyone who came so don't feel bad about it. It's odd though since her best friend, Shizuka, the one with the blond curls was really kind," Haru filled in. "I assume you're one of the selected as well?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Hahi, so you must be the last one," Haru added, clapped her hands and smiled. Tsuna looked around and began counting. Haru was right, the rest of the twenty-five were there. Tsuna spotted a woman with blond curls and mentally noted her name, figuring she must be this  _Shizuka_. And as if on cue, after her brief scrutiny, three of the agents appeared before them, with one holding a strange violet staff.

The agents did not bother introduce themselves. But they did tell the girls they were there to pick them up. The instant they said so, four black limousines rounded a corner before coming to a stop a few steps front. Tsuna's eyes widened. It was the first time she'd seen a limousine, much less ride it. It made her very excited; but at the same time, she tried to bottle said excitement, sensing how out of place it would be judging from the bored looks the others had.

"Ladies," the agents bowed.

Taking it as their signal, all 26 walked towards their ride. Tsuna didn't know anyone yet, maybe except Haru, so she figured she was gonna go to where the latter would be. Tsuna smiled, still giddy of finally riding the limo. She can't wait to tell Kyoto about this-

"Mama~"

A whiff of air blew past Tsuna as a man came speeding before her, almost bumping. And the next thing Tsuna knew, the once gleeful call of a child she heard had become frantic cries.

"Let go!"

Gunshots.

"Mama! Mama!"

Tsuna turned at the same time the others did. A distance before them was a woman falling down, blood coming out of her stomach and a child of about seven crying next to her.

"Electric shock!" Sakura commanded. Cold air surrounded the 26. Tsuna resisted the urge to wrap herself with her arms. Then instantly, a crackle of lightning formed on Sakura's fingertips, before it was released and bolted towards a running man with the lady's bag.

It missed.

The man turned left in an intersection. Tsuna cursed. She snapped herself out of trance and, before anyone could react, sprinted after the robber. "Please look after the woman," she yelled back.

"Matte! Baka!" Sakura tried to stop. But it was too late. The moment Tsuna stepped out of range, a thin violet paper-like boundary faded into nothingness.

 

\- 0 2 -

 

It was thirty past eleven in the evening when the bar door opened and a man, an infant, came waltzing in.

For some, it may come off abnormal, to have a child walk in inside a pub, unguarded, at so late an hour. But as the men turned to face the newcomer, the sight of the signature fedora hat that he had was enough to silence them and be on edge.

"Reborn," a man by the counter spoke, breaking the silence. He took a sip off his drink and leaned back on his chair. "Called out by the old man again?"

"The popular ones sure have it tough," his companion added, puffing out a smoke. He smiled. "So which is it this time? Arashi? Ame?"

The baby stopped. He obscurely scanned the crowd. By this time, everyone had turned their attention to him, curious as to his next assignment. And after a few antagonising minutes, "Sora," he finally replied. "I'll be staying here for a while."

The men's sweat dropped.

"So... the selection?"

"Oya, so the old man finally decided?"

Reborn did not reply, merely tilted his hat. But the smirk that came off next was an enough answer.

 

 **T** o Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, yeaah, this will still follow canon. Sort of. :) Let me know what you think. Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> NEXT UP: Smokin' Bomb Gentleman.


End file.
